I feel like a woman
by SakiKirkland
Summary: Perder una apuesta y tener que vestirte de mujer es normal. Que un chico se enamore de ti pensando que eres una chica es muy normal. Fingir que eres una chica para divertirte un rato es totalmente normal.


**Hola! Bueno, soy nueva escribiendo esta clase de fanfics así que por favor no me maten jaja. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica constructiva déjenla en los reviews**

**Lo siento si me salió algo raro, es la primera vez que escribo algo de Homestuck y uno de los pocos fics que he hecho.**

**Advertencias: Esto es una historia YAOI (Boy x boy), si no te gusta no lo leas. Universo alterno. Y en el futuro, quien sabe..**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Andrew hussie.**

* * *

-Bien, ¡VAMOS, SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ CHICO GUAY, MUESTRAME DE QUE ESTAS HECHO!- Gritaba una pelinegra de un solo un poco más de metro y medio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tu...Terezi, te odio- Decía un chico rubio saliendo de una habitación con lentitud, vestido muy...peculiarmente-.

-Pfff Por dios Dave, ni que fuera para tanto estar así- La chica estaba al borde de la risa- Así te incluso te ves... mucho mas linda-.

Dave strider, de 16 años, había perdido una apuesta hecha por su amiga Terezi hace unos días. Consistía en que: Quien ligaba más en una noche, era el ganador y el perdedor debía cumplir con un castigo.

¿El castigo?, Quien perdiera tendría que vestirse del sexo opuesto durante toda la semana...y así estaba.

Extensiones rubias, zapatos de tacón, falda, la playera de siempre, y sus infaltables lentes.

Toda una señorita

-¡TE MATARE!- Y empezó a correrla por toda la casa, aunque no duro mucho que se tropezó y cayo de cara al suelo-.

-JAJAJA Tienes que aprender a caminar con eso querida- No podía aguantar la risa- Ah! déjame sacar la foto-

Olvide mencionar, también quien ganara debía sacarle una foto al perdedor en su castigo y podía subirla a cualquier red social que este quisiera.

-Di Wisky!-

-Mátenme por favor- Y el flash indico que la foto había sido tomada.

Al día siguiente..

John Egbert, de 16 años, anteojos, cabello negro, y el hijo de los pastores de la iglesia del pueblo.

Pueblo el cual no es muy grande lo que hace que todos se conozcan con todos…lo que a veces es un poco cansador para él.

Una tarde tranquila en su ordenador, viendo novedades, descargando películas, lo usual.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de entrar un rato a Tumblr- Decía el chico, acto seguido tecleo el nombre de aquella página web tan visitada por los jóvenes de su edad. Creo que ya llevaba en ese sitio alrededor de una hora, y parecía querer estar un buen rato más allí.

Luego de un rato, el chico ya aburrido se dispuso a apagar la computadora hasta que vio algo que…lo dejo sin aliento, se pellizco para ver si no estaba soñando, y no lo estaba…eso era real.

En su pantalla, la chica más hermosa que nunca hubiera imaginado, blanca, rubia, con lentes y una falda que dejaban ver sus piernas. Era perfecta.

Y parece que la foto decía algo más.

"Si desea hablar con esta hermosa señorita, turntechGodhead es su Pesterchum para que se diviertan juntos…"

-Decidido, debo agregarla, hablar con ella, conocerla bien, ¡ESA SERA MI META!- Y felizmente abrió su pesterchum dispuesto a hacer lo que segundos atrás dijo, pero se quedó unos segundos quieto- Pero no hoy…aun no estoy listo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que John dijo todo eso al encontrar a su mujer perfecta, y pensó que ya estaba listo para agregarla.

-Bien John ya es la hora, simplemente tienes que agregarla, dudo mucho que esté conectada así que hazlo- Paro un segundo- Pero ¿y si está conectada?...Bien solo tendría que hablarle….¿Pero si le hablo y no me contesta?...Al carajo- Lo había hecho. La había agregado…y su corazón paro al ver que ella estaba conectada. Bien, no perdía nada con hablarle...claro que no.

Dave estaba en su ordenador pensando en distintas formas de vengarse de su amiga,. La apuesta ya había pasado y no tenía que volver a vestirse de mujer jamás en su vida… o al menos eso pensó el en ese momento, todo estaba tranquilo. Hasta que nota que le estaban hablando.

- ectoBiologist [EB] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] –

[EB]: Um hola

_¿Quién era? No creo conocerlo…pero esta semana le han hablado demasiado por la foto de Terezi, seguramente es otro viejo, le diré que soy un hombre y que ya no moleste._

[TG]: Hola

[TG]: Te conozco? Cual es tu nombre? Eres otro viejo?

[EB]: Um no me conoces, me llamo John y ¡Claro que no soy un viejo! Tengo 16…

[EB]: Vi tu foto en tumblr y…te agregue aquí..

_Con que no es un viejo…no puedo fiarme de eso.._

[TG]: Entonces no eres un viejo? Seguro? Porqué me agregaste?

[EB]: SEGURO QUE NO SOY UN VIEJO! Y te agregue porqué…

[EB]: Me pareciste una muy linda chica….y quería conocerte..

_Así que…"John" de 16 años piensa que soy linda…no estoy seguro si tendrá 16…o si su nombre es John…pero por alguna razón, parece sincero._

[TG]: Ok, supongamos que te creo.

[EB]: Gracias…cuál es tu nombre?

[TG]: Daphne….Daphne strider

_Esto va a divertirme por un buen rato_

* * *

**Okay, muy corto pero prometo que los demás capítulos serán mas largos que esto jajaja.**

**Fue una idea que surgió en una llamada con mi waifu, y nos gusto mucho.**

**Como ya dije arriba, por sugerencias, opiniones, críticas constructivas dejen un Review :)**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
